The Roof And The Ring
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Kurt thinks he finds Blaine cheating, but everything is not as it seems. KLAINE FLUFF! Oneshot!


A/N: Two in one night? That's because I can't move because I'm SUNBURNT so badly. And it just so happens I'm stuck with my laptop. OH DARN. (; Well…. Enjoy!

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird today."

"Blaine, I'm fine. Now excuse me." Kurt said, avoiding eye contact with me and climbing up the stairs of our home.

Kurt was upset. We have been dating for 6 years; living together for four. I knew better than to believe the words 'I'm fine'. I knew Kurt better than that; I could tell by how silent he was at breakfast this morning, how his texts from work were only one word answers and now, by those two words of death; I'm fine. I knew for sure Kurt wasn't fine. And when Kurt wasn't fine, he only went to one place in our house; the roof.

I crawled through the guest room window and on to the roof with a glass of water for my Kurt. I knew Kurt wasn't okay, but why? What had him so down? Everything was going fine until bed last night; Kurt completely shutting himself off after dinner. I was worried; Kurt got scary when he cut himself off from the world.

I looked to see Kurt sitting in a ball, staring off into the star filled sky.

"Kurt?" I whispered so I wouldn't scare him. He turned to me, quickly wiping something off his face; I wasn't dumb. I knew they were tears. I walked over to Kurt and held out the glass of water; him not responding.

"Kurt, baby, please tell me what's wrong." I said, setting the glass off to the side.

"Like you don't know." He said bitterly, still not looking at me. He rested his chin on his knees and stared off into the sky

"Kurt, I don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying to hold back tears. I did something to hurt Kurt and I didn't even realize it. Thousands of thoughts ran through my mind; what did I do to hurt Kurt?

"You break my heart and you don't even KNOW? What the hell Blaine?" Kurt said, choking out a sob. I felt tears welding up in my own eyes. I broke Kurt's heart and I didn't even know how I did it. What the hell did I do?

"Kurt I honestly don't know what I did and we can't fix it if you don't tell me." I said, my voice wavering

"Well if you don't know, why don't you ask _Alex_." Kurt said, wiping away another tear

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" I said, my heart breaking.

"You cheated, Blaine. You cheated on me with some guy I don't even know."

"Kurt I didn't cheat on you!" I said, a tear now falling from my eye. What is he talking about?

"I saw your messages, Blaine, when I got your phone from the god damn kitchen for you last night. Alex was texting you, telling you how he was so happy that you were happy with him and how this is 'so amazing'. Cheating isn't amazing, Blaine. Cheating hurts. I mean, remember the whole Chandler thing in high school? You were pretty pissed off, and that wasn't even CHEATING like this." Kurt said, now full out sobbing

My heart stopped. Kurt thought I cheated on him. With some 'guy' named Alex.

"Kurt, I'm not cheating on you. Alex isn't even a guy. Alex is a GIRL. She's one of my best friends from college and her father owns a shop. I wasn't contacting her because I was SLEEPING with her. I was in touch with her so I could buy you this." I said, showing Kurt the black velvet box I had been carrying around in my pocket all day. I opened it up to show him a beautiful silver ring; an engagement ring. Kurt gasped, frantically wiping his remaining tears, and covering his mouth in surprise with his hands.

"Kurt, I left last night because the ring arrived at her house. It was shipped to her house so it wouldn't be intercepted by you. She texted me after I got home telling me again that she was so happy that I was happy _with the ring_ and that she thought it was 'so amazing' that I was proposing to you. I wouldn't cheat on you. Kurt. I love you, Kurt ,and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the only one for me. We've been through everything together; good and bad, and you're the only one I want by my side. That Katy Perry song I sang you back in high school? Well… it was right. You're my missing puzzle piece. And when I found you, I found my missing piece. And now I'm complete. And like a puzzle piece, you're unique, Kurt. And no other piece will ever fit with me, besides you. And I wish I didn't have to propose because something like this happened, but Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Will you make an honest man out of me?" I asked, looking into the eyes of the now smiling Kurt; his hands still over his mouth.

I sat there, on the roof of our little house in our tiny neighborhood, silently looking at the love of my life, holding out the ring box, open for him to see. The seconds that passed between my proposal and his answer were the longest seconds of my life. They felt like years.

"Yes." He had finally replied. "Yes."

I smiled, letting more tears fall; though this time, they were happy; happy because I was going to spend the** rest** of my life with the **love** of my life. It was all I ever wanted.

I got the ring out of the box and slid it on Kurt's finger gracefully, connecting his hand with mine after placing the ring. I leaned over to kiss him; my first kiss with Kurt as my FIANCE.

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered on my lips, before crashing back in on them at once. I pulled away from him, smiling at him

"I'm so sorry I doubted you." Kurt said, lowering his eyes to the roof.

"Kurt, look at me." I said, gently lifting his head up to mine

"It's okay, I promise. It's behind us now. And now, we're getting married. I'm marrying the love of my life."

"And I'm marrying mine." He answered back with a smile, leaning back in to kiss me. I let my finger glide down his cheek as we kissed; feeling his baby soft skin. He released, looking back at me. His eyes were wet with tears; happy tears.

"I don't want this moment to end." Kurt said, smiling

"Well, let's let it linger a little longer." I said, lying down on the roof. Kurt followed, resting his head on my heart. We rested our conjoined hands on his chest, as my other hand stroked Kurt's naturally soft and beautiful hair. We lay there, looking at all the stars in the sky.

"You know, you're brighter than all of them." I eventually said to Kurt, referring to the stars

"What?" He said, smiling with confusion

"They say the North Star is the guiding star; the brightest star. But not to me, Kurt. You're the brightest star to me. You're the light that guides me when I'm lost." I explained. We sat in silence for a few moments

"I love you so much." Kurt finally said, kissing our conjoined hands.

"I love you too." I said, kissing the top of his head. I fluttered my eyes shut, falling asleep on the roof with the only man I'd ever want to be with. Kurt.


End file.
